


冠盖满京华

by nightoye



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 同样是发在小号上的一个坑
Relationships: 姜钟
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

一切开始于魏太和元年，蜀建兴五年的春天。

魏国中郎姜维求见太傅钟繇之时，太傅正从宫廷中出来。他向来通报的仆役问道：“姜维？他有什么事？”

在当时的人们模糊的印象里，姜维是天水人，名不见经传，因父亲的死而被授予了官职。他父亲其实死在一场规模不算太大的战斗，也不能说立下过什么大功劳。姜维自幼失怙，能有今日，全赖家族的出力。不想姜维进了京便不愿再回凉州了。朝廷想让他回州郡参军事，也被姜维找了许多借口留了下来。于是他既无靠山，也无乡党，更无才名，位居一个闲职，远离军国机密。像这样的人，在京城里总有许多，将一年又一年的时光消磨在枯燥的行政工作中。

那家仆道：“他将小公子送回来了。”

太傅一惊。谁也没告诉过他，钟会竟然跑到了外面。然而这时，菖蒲夫人自后室出来，眼含泪水，向他道：“大人，阿会不见了，我找遍了后院也没寻着。”

两人对视半晌，钟繇深叹了一口气。

一个五岁的小孩无声无息地就不见了，而他还从未来得及为这孩子着急。

和他的出生一样，钟会的事情，从一开始便不在父亲的意料之中。

姜维说是在院墙外捡到钟会的。

他条理清晰地叙述了整个故事，钟会在一边眨着双大眼睛无辜地看着他。五岁的孩子出乎意料地冷静，不哭也不闹，但满身的泥浆看得母亲直皱眉头。姜维还客套地称赞了钟会几句，说和令公子聊天，觉得他很聪明，很懂事，将来必有成就云云。当着姜维的面，钟家谁也没说什么。

当这个英俊的年轻人彬彬有礼地告辞时，钟会才垮下一张小脸，表现出泫然欲泣的神色来。

母亲冷冷地看了他一眼，就牵起他的手将他拉走了。父亲则什么都没有表示。七十多岁的老人早就不再能成为小孩子的英雄。

今天母亲要他抄几遍书，抄不完他就得受罚，可他偏偏不想抄，反而被院子里树上的鸟蛋吸引了目光。于是他发挥了以五岁小孩来说不俗的努力，总算征服了那棵树，将鸟蛋掏了出来。这时候，他却发现自己下不来了。他不敢叫人，怕被母亲发现，只得在树上就这么待着。

那天他初次注意到院墙外面的世界。房屋院子连成一片，钩心斗角，城里巷陌处处点缀着春意。而在那之后，则是洛阳里再普通不过的生活。对面的院内，有空荡荡的秋千在晃动，显得安静而孤独。

那天姜维则是路过到某人家里去办事的，后来他都记不得那某人是谁了。只是路过传说中钟太傅的院墙时，他随意地往里一瞥，然后注意到一个小孩子坐在树顶上，用明亮的大眼睛看着他。

“喂！”小孩子叫他。

“我下不来了。”

结果是：姜维以完全不像读书人的敏捷身手爬上院墙，英勇地将钟会救了下来，有如救一只上树的猫。

若不是钟会说出了自己的名字，他大概第二天就把这事忘了。但钟会报了姓名，他也就多看一眼：目前那张稚气的脸，还完全无法与多年后的钟士季重叠。只有亮而有神的眼睛还能唤起几分回忆。钟会下来时搂着他的脖子，小小的身躯带着一股温暖的气息。

“到外面去吧。”他对姜维说。“这不是我家。”

姜维就问：“你家在哪？”

“不知道。”钟会指着对面说。“我想去那个秋千那里。”

姜维瞟了一眼对面。好像是传说中的王司徒的居所？他的内心飘过一种奇妙的感慨，就是太傅和司徒在朝廷上的争论，看来事出有因啊。不知道两家会不会做点比如冬天扫雪堆在对方家门口之类的事……

姜维当然没无聊到闯进王家的地步，他对钟会说：“我还是送你回家吧。”

于是姜维被五岁的钟会忽悠着在洛阳城绕了好大一圈，直到最后，钟会发现他自己认不得路了，这个陌生的年轻人看起来也不像是什么好人的样子，于是悲伤地哭了起来。

姜维就面无表情地告诉他，不要哭了，你的演技还差得远。我早就知道你只是想从家里跑出来了。

然后他把钟会带了回去。

整个故事，姜维对钟太傅说的版本是：令郎宅心仁厚，在你家树下遇见了一只掉地上的雏鸟，他想把它送回窝里，但上了树之后发现下不来，于是叫住了院子外的我。我就爬到院墙上把他接了下来。

钟会当时看着他，眼神是极度崇拜的，世界上竟然有能这么面不改色地说谎的人，好厉害哦。

太傅活了七十多岁也没这份深厚的扯淡功力，很快地就信了。当然，这件事瞒不过母亲，她能知道时间上对不上号。所以钟会很快就知道自己将要倒什么霉。被她带进房间之前，他不小心多看了姜维一眼，眼泪唰唰地就流下来了。

姜维也看他，表情是诧异的。这小家伙怎么看都不是爱哭的类型啊。

晚上姜维回到自己家时还在想今天的事。

他在屋后的厨房里用一个瓦罐煎着草药，说起来也有当归这味药材。母亲零星的咳嗽在屋子里响着。他如今的官位算不上太高，又时而要接济乡人，所以生活得很清苦。特别是在这洛阳，他也雇不起长期的奴婢来照顾母亲，所以每天晚上都得煎药烧水，稍纾其病痛。

他总觉得或许自己此刻还是应该在当官方面更进一步，这样自己就有资本给母亲提供更好的临终安慰了。至于为啥不是“治病”，是因为寻遍了洛阳的大夫，每个人都只能对他遗憾地摇头。最后他也只得放弃了，勉强尽自己该尽的孝道。

他觉得这是一种极朴素的亏欠。以前家里曾给他定下一门亲事，姜维在进京前便十分坚定地退婚了，这又使他的名声差了些，至今也得不到什么大名士的青眼。只有他自己却知道，这对于那个未谋面的姑娘，是何等的一件好事。

他稍稍地往灶里加了点柴，拿手中的扇子将火焰扇得旺些。火光跳动着，映出他如今年轻而沉思的面庞来。

他从未想过会在这样的时候见到钟会，更没有想到这时候的钟会还如此单纯。只是看看这孩子便足以了解很多。钟会还在最懵懂的年龄，单纯得让他也有点心惊胆战。假如他自己当年结婚了，现在孩子也有这么大了吧。

姜维全然无法触碰这样的回忆。他将那瓦罐自火焰上端开，将里面苦涩的药汁倒出来，静待它变凉，也静待杜鹃的啼鸣声归于静寂。

第二天的休沐日就遇上了太傅派来的人，说是请他到府上相聚，以酬谢昨日之恩。姜维觉得这阵仗实在是有些大，却又却不过情面。于是他便走路去赴会。到得太傅家门前，门外已汇聚了不少洛阳的达官贵人，车盖相连，遮蔽了一条长长的街道。在三公府里举办的聚会不管怎样都是极高规格的，因此虽然并无正式理由，还是来了这许多的人。官位最高的访客则是时任中护军的蒋济。姜维随着那些世家子弟和当时最有名望的官僚一起走了进去。在进门的时刻，他看到暗处有一个影子在注视着自己。

他再一看，钟会躲在阴影里望着他。

而且向他微笑。

假如一个五岁的孩子喜欢你，他应该做的事情是跑过来，牵你的手，要你给他糖，玩具，陪他玩，或者讲好听的故事。

但钟会只是静静看着姜维，笑容里有点隐秘的亮光，让姜维觉得莫名其妙。这又显示出钟会的不同寻常来——他在这个年纪里，心里便有着秘密了。

那日钟会在宴会上当场背诵了一段《孝经》，博得了阵阵喝彩。蒋济更是代表众士人给了这孩子高度的评价，说是将来必成就不凡云云。姜维在席间一个没什么人注意的地方，看太傅和钟会的兄长这些人的脸色，倒也颇有趣味性。钟会演完戏，就跑到父亲身边去拉着他袖子坐着，父亲也慈爱地抚摸着他的脑袋。这一副父慈子孝的景象，显得昨日的整件事情都像是孩子气的发泄。

姜维只觉这酒席越发淡而无味。一开始倒有人来搭讪他，不久就发现他不爱说话，便作罢了。姜维当然知道在这宴会上所应该拿出的表现，但他此刻也并没有太多情绪去敷衍。

到宴席将散的时候，姜维按规矩上前祝酒，却见太傅极有深意地看着自己。

“姜伯约，是吧？”

姜维觉得这种眼神有点眼熟，他点了点头。

“我数日前才听闻，你是凉州人。朝中曾议征辟你为将，你却推说自己并不知兵。想那凉州久经战事，尚武之风盛行，却极少有人说不晓军事的。”

姜维淡淡一笑：“人各有志。维心中所愿，不过读些经书，为黎民百姓做点事而已。凉州兵连祸结，岂不是正因‘知兵’之人太多而起。”

太傅说道：“那你学问怎样？”

“维平生好郑氏之学，读书多年，也算有点心得。”

太傅眼中倒是出现几分异色。于是就各种经典交流一番，姜维平日闲来无事时便以读书自娱，倒也和人能聊得上几句。末了他才发现，钟会不知何时又出来了，就在旁边看着自己。

钟太傅说：“犬子自昨日一见，便对你十分不舍。我想他这个年纪，也该找一位先生了。”

姜维拿余光瞥了一下钟会，心想，原来方才那个笑容是这么个意思。嘴上自然是要谦逊一番的：“不，维才疏德薄，怎能当此……小公子敏慧夙成，总得有个博士才可教得了他。”

“你的学问也并不差，教他几年，绰绰有余了。”太傅拈须道，看向小儿子，眼神还是有几分纵容的。“若换了别人，他还未必肯学得进去。”

“既是如此……维就不便推辞了。只是讲一些经学，万勿执师徒之礼为好。”

其实他心里很清楚能教太傅的儿子是多光荣的工作，要是这工作做得好，日后官位也少不了升几级。但对现在的姜维来说，这一切却完全不如他所愿。

算了。一切就随缘吧。谁让钟会也看上了自己……如同多年前，或者，多年后所发生过的那样。

钟会却执意要今晚就到他家去行拜师之礼，连束脩都准备上了。看来钟家根本就没考虑过他拒绝的可能性。姜维实在是无奈，只得带着钟会，上太傅的车驾去。

姜维指点了持车人方向，看着坐在自己身边的钟会。

“洛阳城里这么多名士，你怎么就非要找上我不可？”他说。

钟会抿着嘴不回答，他握住姜维的手，回头看了看那个叫做“家”的地方，眼睛里掠过一丝幽幽的恨意，像墨水倾倒在一泓清澈的池塘里。姜维突然发现自己从相遇开始就一直没搞懂这小孩的心思。

那么，当年的钟会，又是如何成长为一个那样好骗的人呢？

他无法回答。


	2. Chapter 2

姜维自己在院子里以瓦盆种了些菜。现在正是万物复苏的季节，最重要的事情是每天抓走菜叶下的虫子和蜗牛。姜维每天自官府回来，就开始认真做这份工作。由于钟会不肯坐在屋子里背书，便在院中铺了张席子坐在那，一边把刚学会的论语背给姜维听，一边看他忙碌。

背完一篇，钟会说我背完了。

“不错。”姜维仍旧背对着他点点头，将一条青虫捉出来，扔到了地上。

钟会嫌恶地看着那东西，说道：“你每天都在做这个。”

姜维转过身来，冲他一笑：“不然我每天该干什么？”

“比如读书？”钟会一脸的认真。“母亲说要好好读书，将来才能做大官。”

钟会所接触的人已经很多了，每个高贵的世家子弟都不外乎风花雪月和之乎者也，喜欢种田者倒是绝无仅有。他平常也听得出那些人对日常劳动的不屑。

姜维却正经地说：“你不是刚学过吗？四体不勤，五谷不分，虽圣人其犹病诸？所以我们做这些事是为了修身养性。”

钟会说：“……哦……”

这些日子来，姜维也慢慢领悟到了太傅大人的一片苦心。钟会这小孩十分不好教，当世大儒不会收未开蒙的弟子，普通的塾师又实在压不住他。恰好他就自己瞧上了姜维。姜维一来总算比那类先生高明些，二来正是年少官微，急需大人物提携之时，肯定会尽心竭力揽下这份工作。只是太傅大人算差一着的是，姜维如今倒真是相当淡泊名利，一切只为了完成任务。若不是为了母亲的病急需资助，他压根就不会和任何权贵打交道。

他出于某种责任感也思考过钟会的教育问题，总怕自己学问不精，把小孩教上了歪路。但再一想，钟会这个人，当初就不是什么圣贤坯子，正经教他他也不会兼济天下，干脆就顺其自然得了。于是他也就每隔一段时间出入钟家抄写一些经书来讲课，加上自己之前的学识积累，倒也还应付得来。看着小一号的钟士季对自己这些一本正经的胡说八道深信不疑的样子，姜维也觉好笑。真不知道自己现在这样，是在把他往正途上引，还是往哪条沟里带。

他将茂盛生长的菜叶子割下一茬，放在一边，空气里有着淡淡的混合着草叶和泥土的清香。钟会侧目看着他。此时天气很好，风和日丽，他罕见地不在书房里读书，而是和姜维一道在院中席地而坐。钟会年幼的心中突然对此间的万事万物充满了蓬勃的情感，于是他突发奇想地朗诵了书中一段“浴乎沂，风乎舞雩”，姜维就看着他笑起来。深巷中有着卖花人的吆喝声，洛阳忽地沉醉在一片春风里。

除此之外，姜维尽心竭力地把日子过得平静。闭了院门，金戈铁马的消息也就无从进入了。只有清风和月色无孔不入，只有生长和衰朽的力量在身边一再停留。钟家得知他请不起人照顾母亲，便专程派了一位叫阿铃的婢女来常驻，这样使姜维出门办事之时也不必太牵肠挂肚。

姜维对年幼时的记忆很模糊，母亲守着他成长的日子已在回忆中荡然无存。他只记得自己无论如何也徒劳的挽救，终究使得生死变成一件麻木的事。有时候钟会也进来看她，她则会将那孩子认成年少时的自己。姜维才恍然明白，当年的自己原来也聪明过，被视为家族的骄傲。一个孩子的价值，取决于他在客人们面前表现得有多聪明，背书有多快，成熟得有多早。他被爱的程度也因此而定。

太和二年，蜀丞相诸葛亮寇天水，关中响震。消息传到了洛阳，朝野皆惊。那段时间姜维仍然在家里种菜。当年的雨水较往年充沛，菜长势很好。院中的树也长高了一头。

钟会学完了论语，开始读《诗》，姜维按照塾师们的规矩来进行教育，除了禁止“先生”“老师”一类称呼外，倒也越来越算得上有严师的样子了。钟会很不理解为何会这样，父母亲都要他不可失礼。但姜维总岔开了话题，他心中总有某处觉得，你以后定是要喊我伯约的。

某天，钟会突发奇想缠着他要他教算学。姜维说我不会。钟会把嘴一撇，说你会的。上次阿铃买好多东西帐没算清，你都不用算筹就一下子知道了。姜维只得教了两天，钟会的兴趣又转向了兵书。

这次姜维很坚定地说：“我不会。”

钟会说：“你知道吗？我听大家都说，现在西面战事不利，谁也拿不出完全的退敌之策。陛下自己要御驾亲征了。”

姜维在给他抄诗经，听到这里，将笔放了下来。

“你听谁说的？”

钟会很是得意，说父亲在和哥哥议事，他悄悄躲在帐外听到了这些话，还一字不差记了下来。

他说：“我要学兵法，长大了也要去杀敌立功。”

他热切地看着姜维，姜维脸色不变：“是啊，你将来一定会立不世之功。”

姜维的冷淡让钟会有些委屈，他问：“难道你就真的不想要些功名吗？”

姜维不答，又拾起了笔，一笔一划地落在竹简上，横平竖直，安稳如初。钟会等半天等不到回答，陷入了难以索解的迷惘中。

他认出姜维端端正正写下的那几行字，正是“我心匪石，不可转也”。

那场战争终究还是没什么意外可言。四月，蜀军军败，马谡在街亭的自作聪明葬送了一切局势，皇帝也自长安车驾还宫。

六月，朝廷下诏：“尊儒贵学，王教之本也。自顷儒官或非其人，将何以宣明圣道？其高选博士，才任侍中常侍者。申勑郡国，贡士以经学为先。”

这一道诏书对姜维的影响倒比之前的战事还大些。有乡人趁这机会进言推荐了他，皇帝也感到好奇，就让姜维入宫见驾。

曹睿得知他是凉州人，言谈中便问起了边关之衅。

这对任何人来说都是个极好的机会，抓住机会论述一番如何保有凉州之地，如何对付诸葛亮等等，肯定能得到升迁。若是说得陛下高兴，从此深见信爱，仕途坦荡，就能走上人生的巅峰了。

姜维想了半晌，便正经地搬弄起古书上的空谈，诸如如何坚持仁义道德便可令敌军不战自退等等。说了一大通，皇帝身边的太监脸都变黑了。便是小钟会听了这些话也得晕过去。

后来的事情自然不言而喻。据说英明神武的皇帝事后让尚书台再也别重用姜维。这人读书读坏了脑子，还是让他一边待着去吧。

钟会来的时候样子就有些不对。

姜维还没来得及说什么，钟会就咬着嘴唇，劈头盖脸地扔过来一句话：“你就是不想做官对不对？”

姜维愕然，不知道这份责怪从头而起。

钟会又说：“我知道你当我是小孩，就不肯跟我说实话。”

姜维更纳闷了，他可不就是一小孩么？而且也完全想不到自己有什么值得从实招来的事。钟会却似乎认为该说清的也说清了，就这样望着他，开始大颗大颗地掉眼泪。姜维一边糊涂，一边拿袖子给他擦脸安慰起他来。幸好钟会不是一个人来的，驾车的那仆役说明了事情：“小的在门口听到了一些……似乎是太傅和夫人都觉得先生所教的已经够多了，想为小公子另择良师。小公子不肯依，和他们争执了很长时间。但夫人的意思很坚决，只怕过几日就要来谢先生了。”

姜维瞬间便懂了，这一定和数天前宫中的事情有关。

这并没什么太奇怪的，确实是自己这些年表现得太差，不管是政治还是学问上，如今都已一无是处了。钟会的父母亲对他有着多大的期待，又怎会让他跟自己再学坏下去呢？

只是他想得到不出奇，钟会还这样小，竟也想得明白。问的话都在点上，教人好生为难。

姜维低低叹息一声，上前将钟会抱在怀中。在这样脆弱的年纪里，谁都该被温柔地对待。

“士季，别太聪明了。”

那也是他曾经最该对钟会说的一句肺腑之言。


	3. Chapter 3

日居月诸，胡迭而微？  
心之忧矣，如匪浣衣。  
静言思之，不能奋飞。

由夏及秋，时光飞逝，别离犹在眼前，气候却已到了忽冷忽热的时刻。  
姜维守着母亲直到她去世的一刻。那一段时间曾是他最缺憾的一段时光，实际上也不过如此。他现在知道人的努力大概也是有所限制的，就像他怎么也无法留住她的性命。他向上司告假，打算扶灵还乡，守制三年。这一次，家乡是彻底地属于他了，再不会将他拒之门外。  
那年关中形势不靖，他担心路上遇到强盗，便到市集去寻把趁手的剑。问了不少铁匠，都说在为官府备战铸刀剑，暂无存货。吴国正在石亭大破魏军，斩首万计，东西形势，一同告急。姜维也感无奈，就打听一个口碑好的刀匠，下了订金，约定数日之后来取剑。他将所住的院子也卖了出去，换回了路上的行资和代步的马匹。  
便这样耽搁了数日。离开前一日，他收到了封信，阿铃转交的。  
姜维看完了那些幼稚而吃力的文句，倒不曾料想到还有人惦记着自己。于是他走出门去，花了半个时辰，走到太傅家院外。当日困住了钟会的那棵树，在他头上晃动着积霜的枝条。他见此情此景，不由忽然想起一句诗“将仲子兮，无逾我墙，无折我树桑。”  
他暗暗好笑，从墙头翻了过去，按照诗里的说法，小心避开了那些树枝。

这个秋天对钟会而言很不好过。入秋时乍暖还寒，他开始生病了。一开始只是咳嗽，后来却开始发烧和上吐下泻，请了大夫开了些药方，却也作用不大。那段时间他过得很难受，唯一幸运的事情就是不用念书了。整日里昏昏沉沉，睡醒了也没有力气。外面一天冷似一天，院中的梧桐树开始落叶，怎么扫也扫不完。一阵风过，那些树叶便离开了枝头，在空中不住飘摇。树上的叶子越来越少，他的情绪也越来越糟。  
在那个年纪，许多人都会产生奇怪的念头。有一天钟会突然觉得自己大概要死了，陷入一种无端的恐惧中。他以前也害怕过，怕的东西很具体，如母亲的皱眉，如先生的责骂。现在他却在怕着一种无形无质的事物。他人生中从未有过这样的经验，只觉每夜无法合眼，总有鬼魂在外面勾着自己。  
姜维接信时被这种“我要死了我想在临死前见你一面”的语气吓了一大跳，问了送信的阿铃方才定下心来。他可以肯定，事情绝没钟会想象的那样糟，过了这个冬天，钟会一定又是一个活蹦乱跳的熊孩子了。但他还是干出了翻墙潜入的事情。要是回乡，就不知道什么时候才能再见钟会一面了。  
他在院中犹豫一下，贴着墙壁走着，按照猜想的格局找到了钟会的房间。  
他在外面等了一会，直到看着当日所见过的张夫人自房间出来，匆匆走了。姜维料想她一时不会回来，转到窗前张望。他看到阿铃在里面守着睡着的钟会，轻轻叩了下窗子。她抬起头来，认出了他，有些惊喜地说道：“先生居然真的来了？”  
姜维低声道：“别和人说我来过。”  
她点了点头，将他让进门。  
钟会在他走到床前就突然醒了。暗淡了些的双眼睁开，定定地看着他。姜维又料想错了钟会的表现……钟会什么都没说，就那样看着他。没有流泪，也没有发泄。  
“你说想见我，我就来了。”姜维说道。  
“真的？”钟会说。  
“难道还有假的？”  
姜维始终不明白钟会在怀疑什么。自己五六岁的时候到底在想什么呢？一点也想不起来了。  
完全不擅长和小孩子相处的姜伯约只好认真地说：“不要担心，你的病会好的。”  
钟会一脸悲伤地说：“不，我会死掉。死掉以后他们就会把我埋在地里。然后都开开心心地喝酒作乐，大家一起忘了我。你也会做你想做的事情，再过十年都不来看我。”  
姜维被他弄得啼笑皆非，果然还是以后在战场上遇到他比较好。  
“我不是这就来看你了么？”  
“我听他们说，你就要回凉州去了，要回去好久。”  
“三年。”姜维没有回避这个话题。“这是规矩。”  
钟会叹了口气：“三年要好久。你到时候一定不认识我了。”  
姜维摸了摸他的脑袋：“对大人来说并不久。”  
钟会想了下，眼睛一下亮起来。不知道他又想到了什么。  
“那我真的不会死？”  
“真的不会。”姜维心想你起码能活到三十九岁来坑我和被我坑。他在心中将那个野心勃勃的男人和面前这个精神脆弱的小孩比照一下，觉得钟会真不知吃错了多少药才能长成那样。今昔如一的，大概只有钟会对他无条件的好感和信任。这要不是他哪个地方戳中了钟会的喜好，就是钟会这人天生多情，随便喜欢个人都能感天动地。姜维想到昔日钟会的凉薄形状，最终把可能性定位在了前者。  
“那你送我一样东西，就不会忘记我了。”钟会拉着他说。  
姜维一怔，自己哪有带什么东西？他在怀里摸了一下，拿出来一对贴身带着的鲤鱼来。一深一浅，深绿那只有白色的眼珠，白色那只则有深绿的眼珠。他将深色那只放在钟会手里。  
“收好。”他对钟会说。“敢丢了的话我不会放过你的。”  
钟会好奇地看了那条鱼一眼。两条鱼挂在一起时首尾相衔，制作者一定取的是两仪之义。但他从未见姜维拿出过这东西。  
“这是哪里来的？”他小心地伸手接过。  
“我家家传的。”姜维说道。  
其实这东西是母亲留给他让他遇到了哪家姑娘下聘定情用的，但姜维从未打算过娶妻生子。他感念亲人之恩，一直带在身边。不料今日随手交给了钟会也没有什么不舍。他这一生，大概是没什么不能放弃的东西了。  
等陪了钟会一会又告辞时，他才后知后觉地想，这件事大概还是哪里不对。

处理完洛中事务，他打马过八百里秦川，回到了天水故乡。归乡之日，他本想与旧友一聚，却听说诸葛亮的军队去年来过，迁走了不少居民。那几个人都在军队内失去音讯，家人都已当他们亡故了。姜维终是怔忡半晌，从此不再提起此事。  
他将父母合葬在一处。守制之日，无事可做，便在旧居每日务农读书而已。那些熟稔于心的经典也终究变得读无可读。从早到晚，由春至秋，岁月消磨。日光的影子渐渐在窗台上留下痕迹。有时候他自夜里醒来，望见斑驳的墙壁，更觉似幻亦真。这场人生，或许也不过是百年一场大梦。  
无可追索的日子更加琐碎与平淡。有一天他突发奇想，带上一年积累下的行资，牵了家里的马，一人一骑，向南行去。路上有逃荒的人，有异族的强盗，也有离家经商的人。但姜维走到至险要的山里头，终究将最后一个属于魏国的村庄抛在身后。在那后面，将会是异国的领土。路上是一个人也没有了。  
怎料似是有天命作祟，那时节里汉中有一场急雨，天雷勾动地火，烧毁了山上那处栈道。姜维无可奈何，只得绕路而行。他在山中兜兜转转，走了一旬，干粮将尽，却也没找到南下之道。他满心疑惑，一方面想起昔日夏侯仲权来投奔，或许也是在此迷失？另一方面，自己多次出入汉中，却也会有迷路的一天。人世间许多际遇当真毫无道理可言。  
那一年没有遇到诸葛丞相的姜维，今时今日，却在这里进退失据。  
道阻且长，音书断绝，茫茫人生，何处相闻？  
他牵着马走过高大的悬崖，回身向南看去，峰峦如聚，层层叠叠挡在身前。云雾在山中升腾，天际是一片霞光，令人精神振作。  
他向南面顿首下拜九次，行了大礼，便牵着马转身，踏上回凉州的路。  
此后的时间里他也断断续续出门几趟。再没有刻意找什么地方，随意遨游。最远的时候他到了西平那里，遇到了不少羌人聚落。不过他自己知道，远游的人，只是为了在归家的一刻，感到平生少有的温暖与平静。


	4. Chapter 4

当初坑掉这文的原因是我写好了整整一章发邮箱里结果丢了。。。就突然不想写下去了orz  
我对姜钟的爱意还是不太够= =

后续内容

其实没啥复杂的  
主要是小姜的过去，就像所有人都猜到的一样，他重生了（。  
但是他不止重生了一次，而是很多次，某一次他终于成功复国并且让季汉完成统一，但是却发现自己到了该死的时候仍旧在轮回  
他就迷茫了，不知道自己应该怎么办  
然后就到了这次专心和钟会谈恋爱去了

后面他甚至还去伐蜀，之前小姜也和蜀汉那边各种人纠缠过比如费祎张翼阿斗blabla  
这次为了和钟二谈恋爱他攻下了季汉把阿斗抓回来，然后跟阿斗说我想亲口听你说一些实话，你怎么想的（他唯一的执念  
（阿斗怎么回答的我忘记了orz，反正就是让他彻底放下了吧

后面他就跟钟二说了整件事，然后说即使我们这次有了好结果以后我还是会轮回的  
钟二说那就让我无数次遇见你，在你的生命里安慰你，陪你走下去

END


End file.
